


Papsicle.

by NotSoCoolKid



Series: For Fun Fics [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Crack, M/M, Popsicles, honeymustard - Freeform, im so sorry, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: Red has some.. Strange tastes that really bug Blue.





	Papsicle.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chili_Sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chili_Sama/gifts).



Red was pretty damn content. Everything was.. Pretty nice, he supposed. He was dating Pap, and didn't really have that many issues aside from when Pap decided to try and suck his soul out through his dick with surprise shower blowjobs. They'd been dating for a good while and Red had a pretty stupid idea that he roped Pap into easily. Hey, putting sex on the line was a pretty good way to make Pap agree to stupid stuff.

****

He'd gotten the idea to take Paps jizz. And freeze it, with the little popsicle sticks in them. So he did. It was a pretty funny idea when he was, y'know. High off his ass, but he realized how stupid it was later. He still kept the tray of 'popsicles'. Throwing it all out would be stupid and a huge waste.

****

Besides they looked like popsicles. It was magic, so all of them were orange. And surprisingly good. He didn't have any complaints aside from when he briefly got his tongue stuck to one. It wasn't.. Pleasant but Pap got some amusement out of it, so he supposed it was fine that it happened.

****

The downhill happened when Blue, Paps way too enthusiastic brother, came home. Two weeks he'd been staying with Alphys for 'extended training' that probably included burning food and movie marathons with some destruction of Alphys' house. That left Red and Pap to do whatever they wanted for two weeks.

****

So, for two whole weeks they did just that. Whether it be sex, or just not cleaning up right away after eating. They chilled and did what they wanted.

****

The day Blue came back was a flurry of both of them being roped into cleaning everything they'd messed up with his help. The next day, Blue got to relax. He adored Alphys, but jeez it was nice to have some downtime.

****

Red had been settled in the kitchen when Blue came in. He opened the freezer to look for something and noticed the homemade popsicles. Naturally, Blue assumed they were. Y'know, Safe. Not at all anything but orange juice, probably.

****

So he took one. Red didn't even notice until he spoke up about it.

****

"Oh, you guys made popsicles!" He chirped, carefully removing one from the mold, before closing the freezer door.

****

"Wait- Blue don't-" Red got up quickly and tried to stop Blue but man it was way too late.

****

It took a moment for Blue to register that no, that wasn't a regular popsicle. He made a noise crossed between a screech and a choked sob and tossed the popsicle right into the sink, face bright blue.

****

"What the fuck-!?" He yelped, looking at Red for answers, insulted that they dare use the good popsicle tray for that!

****

Red didn't want to answer it, so instead of manning up and explaining he'd been high when he decided to freeze Paps jizz, he ducked out of the room and fled upstairs to Paps room, wheezing, stuck between laughing and crying.

**Author's Note:**

> heheheheh idk what the fuck to tag so I'm not tagging much  
> this is for fucking fun I swear
> 
> I'm also tired and also idk how to make popsicles I never made them at home bc who has time???
> 
> ,,,,,, and also I'm tired and I have no idea A) how being high is or B) how jizz works because I am a Secluded Child whos only brief moment of being bad was stealing two reeses cups from a gas station on accident and being a witness to a pocket knife being stolen.
> 
> (to be honest here the fuckin knife was good looking and the reeses cups thing? I was like. six and I thought they were free k? k.)
> 
> https://notsocoolitems.tumblr.com/ screech at me like demons anally fisting eachother with no lube over here k?


End file.
